doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Tournament of Chompions: FINALS – In-N-Out Burger v. Shake Shack
"Tournament of Chompions: FINALS – In-N-Out Burger v. Shake Shack" is Episode 46 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Evan Susser. "Tournament of Chompions: FINALS – In-N-Out Burger v. Shake Shack" was released on March 31, 2016. Synopsis The climactic conclusion of the first ever #MunchMadness has east meet west, as New York’s Shake Shack battles sunny California’s In-N-Out Burger. Friend of the podcast and tournament commissioner Evan Susser helps Mitch and Wiger crown the winner — and also presents a brand new segment. Nick's intro March 27, 1939. The University of Oregon Ducks defeat the Ohio State Buckeyes in the first ever finals of the Men's NCAA basketball tournament, in the event once informally, and now officially dubbed, March Madness. Today, 77 years later, Doughboys concludes our first ever Spring chain restaurant tournament. Will it have as much staying power as the Sweet Sixteen and The Final Four? Only time will tell! This inaugural edition has seen our bracket splinted and folded back upon itself like a royal family tree, but however we got here, none can dispute the worthiness of these final competitors. Arguably the two most esteemed chain burgers in the nation, the decades-old So. Cal. institution vs. the upstart Liberty City kid, both of whom inspire a cultish devotion. The Big Apple vs. Tinseltown. Wall Street vs. The Walk Of Fame. Subway vs. Freeway. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs. Turtle from Entourage. Can the Beast from the East top the Best of the West? Can nostalgia and bang for the buck triumph over farm-to-table elegance? This week on Doughboys, the conclusion of Munch Madness 2016: The Tournament of Chompions: Burger Brawl with our finalists, In-N-Out Burger vs. Shake Shack. Let's a-go! Final Result After tallying the votes of past guests of the podcast to choose between the finalists, the hosts and their guest cast their 5 superdelegate votes towards who they believe should be the winner of the Tournament Of Chompions. They each pick an alien for which to send the best burger to: Mitch chooses Alf, Nick has an obscure choice in Sheltum, and Evan goes with the aliens from Close Encounters Of The Third Kind. Unkar Plutt, Xenomorphs, Predator, Spaced Invaders, Batteries Not Included aliens, a Cocoon cocoon, and Superman are also at this alien Last Supper table. Aliens from Alien are not there. Prior guests were asked to choose between In-N-Out and Shake Shack. Their choices were: In-N-Out: John Gabrus, Jess McKenna, Jack Allison, Jeff Dutton, Matt Selman, Neil Campbell, Nicole Byer, Heather Campbell, Tricia McAlpin, Alan Yang, Mike Hanford, Matt Besser, Matt Kowalick, Armen Weitzman, Michael Cassady, Jordan Morris, Zoe Jarman, Fran Gillespie, Ryan Perez, Eugene Cordero, Annie Mebane, Paul Rust (21 votes) Shake Shack: Betsy Sodaro, John Gemberling, Joe Saunders, Julie Brister, Scott Gairdner, Eva Anderson, John Roy (7 votes) Carl's Jr.: Ben Axelrod (1) Burger King: Emmy Blotnick (1) Wendy's: Mike Carlson (1) Mitch gives a liferaft to McDonald's, but Evan deflates it with a blow dart. Evan then gives his liferaft to McDonald's (1) Nick gives a liferaft to Five Guys (1) So before the final decision, Wendy's pulled an historic upset and had 21 votes and In-N-Out had 21. Now the final decision had to come from these two, with just Nick, Mike, and Evan voting. In-N-Out is the Chompion! Wendy's came in 2nd, and Shake Shack is 3rd. Where In The World Is Evan Susser? Evan brings some snacks from around the world. From Tokyo, he brought different flavors of Kit-Kat: Adult Passion Fruit (passion fruit & chili), Shinshu Apple, Strawberry Cheesecake, and some sort of purple one (probably Beni Imo, purple sweet potato). From Thailand, Evan got Baskin-Robbins candy. From Hong Kong, got Shark Fin Soup-flavored pretzels. Nobody liked the pretzels. The Baskin-Robbins candy was confusing and everyone was confounded. They did seem to all enjoy the different flavors of Kit-Kat, though they didn't like the purple. Mitch liked Strawberry Cheesecake Kit-Kat best, while Nick and Evan's top choice was the Shinshu Apple. (See pictures below.) Quotes Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie questions #hashtags #I'mEvan'sMum #DoughboysFanFiction or #DoughboysFanArt #I'llMakeYourBurger Photos Category:Regular Episodes